vanhelsing_syfyfandomcom-20200213-history
Nicole
Nicole was a recurring character during Season One of SyFy's Van Helsing. She was portrayed by Alison Wandzura. She was one of the survivors held up in the Seattle Valley General Hospital until it was over run with vampires. Before her death, she was not shy about her feelings towards Vanessa, and how she was to blame for most of their troubles. Biography Nicole's life prior to The Rising is currently unknown. However, some time after the rising, she seemed to have built a strong enough bond with Cynthia, she appears to have felt the lost the most out of the entire group. Season One Nicole and the other survivors are led to a safe facility by Ted, once there, they notices Doc, a doctor that had been bitten and turned into a vampire, she couldn't believe that they were keeping one. She then notices Vanessa but Axel assures them that she's no problem of there's. Nicole makes it known that she is not comfortable with Axel as he is a monster. Continue Reading Here.... Nicole listens as Sam and Mohamad inform her of the altercation that took place on the rooftop of the hospital, which included Vanessa getting stabbed in the hand by Ted and her using that same blade to stab Ted in the eye, thus killing him and then immediately healing. After this, they take Flesh to the morgue and clean him off, Nicole stands along the side with her weapon raised, ready to attack at any moment. Continue Reading Here.... After finding Cynthia's body is found hanging in the hospital, the group suspect that she committed suicide, however, Nicole doesn't understand why she would kill herself despite being told that they were safe, Nicole insists that it doesn't make sense. Once Axel reveals that Cynthia's suicide was actually murder, Nicole quickly blames Flesh as he was the person that found her. That same day, they send Cynthia's body down the chute, but not before Nicole says her goodbye "Sweetheart, better up to heaven than another day in this hell". Continue Reading Here.... When Roger, a member from the new group of newcomers is murdered, just like Cynthia, Nicole and Doc attempt to find reason in the killings and who could be doing them. After being locked in the cage by the newcomers, the survivors begin to turn on each other, blaming the other for the murders, Nicole announces that they may be over looking someone, she blames Flesh as he was once a vampire, she says that he may have a residual killer left in him, Flesh admits that he has been having trouble through the transition. Continue Reading Here.... When Doc returns to the cage, she informs the group that Vanessa is back, she has a plan, Axel needs to find a way out, if he can catch Brendan off guard and secure the doors on both ends of the wing, Vanessa and Susan can take out the rest, then taking out the generator. At that moment, Nicole volunteers to get the lights off in order to disorients the newcomers, Axel refuses her help initially, Doc tells him that he needs to learn how to trust, so he agrees yo allow Nicole to help. Continue Reading Here.... The hospital is under attack by Julius and his army of vampires who are in search of Vanessa. Nicole questions if she really means that much to him, Flesh reminds her that it's not Julius, but Dmitri and Rebecca that want her, and Julius is likely using her as a play for leverage. Nicole secretly listens in as Axel loses it in the hall, talking to himself, she relays this information to John, she says that he's worried that he may have gone AWOL, and that he has no planned to get them out. Worried that he could get them all killed, Nicole runs off by herself, which later proves to be a fatal decision as she is cornered by The Elite, she fires at one of them several times, but it only proceeds to come after her, with no other choice, Nicole blows out her brains. Continue Reading Here.... Personality Nicole is very outspoken with an aggressive personality and a chip on her soldier. She made it known from the start how she felt about Axel, despite him being armed. She's tough and has yet to show any fear, she threw accusations at Vanessa and even approached her in a hostile manner in face of the fact that she had just earlier stated that Vanessa took out several vampires like an animal. Abilities Nicole has yet to show any note worthy abilities. Arsenal *Steel pipe Appearances Gallery Help_Me_1x01_Nicole_confronting_Vanessa.png Help_Me_1x01_Nicole_in_doorway.png Help_Me_1x01_Nicole_talking.png Help_Me_1x01_Nicole.png Van_Helsing-Gallery-107Recap-12.jpg|The end of Nicole Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Season One Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Recurring Characters